


Chocolate Mint

by penQuinn



Series: Kyuwook Week [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penQuinn/pseuds/penQuinn
Summary: Ryeowook wants to eat chocolate mint icecream.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Kyuwook Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Chocolate Mint

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kyuwook week! Did not beta-ed. Sorry I don't know how to write hahaha. Might delete later who knows?
> 
> Inspired by that time Ryeowook said on bubble that he's okay with chocolate mint and Kyuhyun hates it. My prompt from such long time ago. Without the Kyuwook Week on twitter I'll never ever finish this one.

"But i want to try the chocolate mint!" The smaller man whined  
"Who the hell eats chocolate mint icecream?" The taller talked back with a look on his face.  
"Me! Kim Ryeowook!!" Kim Ryeowook answered  
"Since when did you like chocolate mint?"  
"Its not my favourite but its so hot today, i want to eat it"

Ryeowook grabbed the chocolate mint icecream from the container while grabbing another chocolate icecream for his boyfriend, Cho Kyuhyun.

Its their 3 months anniversary today and they decided just to casually go out for some icecream and get back to Kyuhyun's place. The weather is awfully hot that they just want to stay inside.

After paying for the icecream, Ryeowook teared the package and start eating the icecream.

Its been 3 months already since they start dating and even though they have been hanging out at each of their place often but all they did was just holding hands while binge watching movies. Ryeowook is a little concerned that maybe Kyuhyun is not really interested in being with him.

While Ryeowook was eating his icecream and having his own deep thoughts, Kyuhyun moves his hand and gently place it on Ryeowook's cheek.

Ryeowook startled a bit then turn his gaze to the taller man in front of him. He was about to ask Kyuhyun what's wrong but Kyuhyun's delicate finger was on his lips. Kyuhyun traced his finger across Ryeowook's upper lip.

"Didn't know that you are this messy when eating icecream." Kyuhyun said before tasting the chocolate mint icecream on his finger. Ryeowook still has that surprised look on his face. He turned red after realizing that he smeared icecream on his face while thinking about Kyuhyun.

"Yuck. Taste like toothpaste." Kyuhyun gaze never left Kim Ryeowook.  
"No, try it again."  
"But you finished yours already." Kyuhyun answered but got no reply from Ryeowook.

Ryeowook turned his gaze away from Kyuhyun his hand fiddled. Kyuhyun noticed then turn his gaze back to Ryeowook's lips. There is some icecream left on his lips. Kyuhyun smiled at that.

He once again cupped Ryeowook's face with his hand. But this time he did not wipe the icecream with his finger. Kyuhyun bend down locking his gaze with Ryeowook before closing his eyes. He kissed Ryeowook gently on the lips. Ryeowook was surprised at first then relaxed into the kiss before kissing him back. Kyuhyun lick Ryeowook's lip clean before backing up.

"I guess chocolate mint is not that bad after all." He smirked.

"Just not bad?" Ryeowook asked with a hested face. Not only is his face red but his ears are all red now.

"Cause you taste better." Kyuhyun smiled. All his concerns are now gone. Kyuhyun bending down to kiss Ryeowook again but this time Ryeowook is ready.


End file.
